T'Chaka (Earth-7045)
This article is for the preceding Black Panther. For his successor and son, see T'Challa. T'Chaka was the Black Panther who proceeded his son T'Challa in the role. In 2019, he was challenged by the Man-Ape of the Jabari Tribe for throne in trial by combat. He was ultimately killed (thanks to assistance from Ulysses Klaw), forcing the T'Challa to take on the mantle himself to take back the throne months later with assistance from the Avengers & Fantastic Four. History to be added Powers & Abilities Powers *'Heart-Shaped Herb Empowerment': **'Superhumanly Acute Senses' **'Peak Human Strength' **'Peak Human Speed' **'Peak Human Stamina' **'Peak Human Durability' **'Peak Human Healing' **'Peak Human Agility' **'Peak Human Endurance' **'Peak Human Reflexes' Abilities *'Master Martial Artist': he has been groomed to be a warrior from birth. An expert in practically all forms of armed and unarmed combat, and a master of all martial arts including African and unknown forms. *'Weapons Proficiency': the Panther has mastered all known weapons. *'Master Acrobat' *'Expert Marksman': he is a master marksman adept with hunting knives, firearms, and other projectile weaponry. *'Master Tactician' *'Expert Hunter & Tracker' *'Multilingual': T'Chaka can fluently speak his native language, English, and other various languages. *'Highly Influential Connections': as king of Wakanda, the Panther has access to a vast collection of magical artifacts, technological and military hardware, as well as the support of his nation's wide array of scientists, adventurers, and superheroes. *'Diplomatic Immunity' Weaknesses Due to T'Chaka's heightened senses: bright lights, loud noises, and strong smells can potentially overwhelm him. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Panther Habit': as chieftain of the Wakandan Panther Clan, the ruler is crowned with a ceremonial regalia in the form of a vibranium laced panther habit. It has the ability to absorb vibrations via its vibranium lacing, as well as negate or lessen powerful kinetic based attacks such as bullets shots, penetrating blades, and crushing blows. The lenses in the mask cut glare and enhance the Panther's natural night vision, and allow him to see in infra-red and other visual spectrum. **'Vibranium Microweave Mesh': the microweave robs incoming objects of their momentum; bullets do not ricochet off, but simply fall to the ground when they come in contact with the weave. Likewise, the Panther cannot be stabbed; however, the costume can be cut if the attacker slashes along the uniform's grain. **'Vibranium Claws' **'Energy-Dampening Boots': energy regulators create varying fields from the Vibranium in the molded soles of the boots, enabling Panther to land soundlessly without any injury from heights of 50 feet. Given enough momentum, the Panther can also scale walls or skim across water. The field can be also used offensively to shatter or weaken objects, or defensively to rob incoming objects of their momentum. *'Vibranium Energy Daggers': energy constructed blades, the wielder has the ability to gauge between power levels, releasing a beam, powerful enough to slice through various structures and foes. This weapon can also be fired as a projectile. Energy daggers are T'Challa's default weapon of choice in armed combat situations. Transportation *Wakandan vehicles Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Wakandans Category:Good Characters Category:Public Identity Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Married Characters Category:Males Category:Brown Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Royalty Category:Politicians Category:Heart-Shaped Herb Users Category:Artificially Enhanced Biology Category:Super Senses Category:Peak Human Condition Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Proficency Category:Expert Acrobat Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Hunters Category:Tracking Category:Multilingual Category:Intimidation Category:Army at Disposal Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Claws Category:Sharp Claws Category:Construct Creation Category:Projectile Weapon Users Category:Wakandan Royal Family (Earth-7045) Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters Category:Killed by Man-Ape Category:Versions of Black Panther